


Love Marks

by johnnyleecutter



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bouncing, Hickies, M/M, PWP, Top Q, bottom murr, oh and uh murr wears panties in this, panty wearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyleecutter/pseuds/johnnyleecutter
Summary: Before Q has to leave town, he doesn't forget to mark up his ferret.





	Love Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Q is the definition of a possessive boyfriend. You can fight me on this.

James finds himself lifting his shirt to stare down at the fading bruises on his belly more times than he should.

Brian had put them there two days before, in the morning before he'd gone to Houston with Bryan Johnson.

James had wanted to go, and Brian had wanted him to come, but that's just the way it was.

Brian had woken him up, pressing a kiss to his forehead grinning from above him.

"Morning."

"Why're you waking me up? It's too early." James had whined, wrapping his arms around Brian.

Brian laughed, loud and bright in James's ear, just to annoy him. Like always, it didn't work, it only made James lean up and kiss him.

"I have to leave in an hour and a half."

James grinned, as Brian pushed dark hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ears. "Whatever shall we do with that time?"

Brian gave James the look he knew all too well, eyebrows arched smugly.

James let Brian kiss down the length of his body, reaching his stomach.

There had already been a few marks there from a week before, but they were fading, and Brian was a possessive bastard, so he took it upon himself to reapply them.

He started on the bruise near the left side of James’s navel, making it red and sore, sucking and biting with his teeth. He then moved onto the next one, under his nipple on his right side.

Brian hadn't stopped until James's belly was covered in red little love bites, grinning proudly to himself. James was hard, cock aching and precome bleeding through the material of his panties.

"Whaddya think, James?"

James had looked down at his belly and smiled, pressing his fingers into a bruise on the right side of his belly button. "I like them." He nodded, then fell back down on the bed, taking a deep, sighing breath.

"D'you want me to fuck you, babe?"

James had shrugged. "I don't mind, Brian, whatever you want,” he responded,  
although his face and hard dick said the opposite.

Brian smiled and nodded. He tugged down James's panties, and then his boxers, finding the lube in the bedside drawer. He clicked it open, dripping the slick onto his fingers. "Okay?"

James had nodded and spread his thighs, knowing Brian was going to finger him open. 

"Fine," James said, his cheeks and chest turning a pretty shade of pink. Brian pushed one thick digit into him, a smirk dancing on his lips when he noticed how flustered his boyfriend already was.

"You're so pretty, James,” Quinn muttered before shoving a second finger into the younger man.

James grinned. "Oh, I know,” He whimpered as two fingers brushed his prostate. Even as he was being fingered he still somehow managed to be a pompous asshole.

A steady, breathy pant was beginning to come from James and he squirmed a bit. Brian gripped the man’s thigh with his free hand and shook his head, “No movements,” he said in a voice much lower than his usual. He liked knowing he was able to control Murray as he pleased when it came to this.

James whined, “Please, Q, hurry up.”

Brian had smirked then, pulling his fingers from Murr's hole, and sat back in between the smaller man’s legs. “I wanna watch you ride me today, babe.”

Even though Murr had done that numerous times before, there was just something about Brian leaning back and just commanding him to do it that turned him on even more.

James got up on his knees and crawled toward his boyfriend. His face flushing a dark red when Quinn grabbed his hips with his large hands, pulling James into his lap and began to suck on James's neck. “Bri, can w-we please get a move on?” James pleaded in a whimpering voice.

Brian pulled back and looked up at James, planting a kiss on his lips before saying, “Of course, babe.” He then picked the smaller man up to position where his cock was pressed against James's hole.

James slides down the large cock inch by excruciating inch until he's sitting on Brian's hips, breathing fast, licking at his lips. As James is adjusting to the feeling of Brian inside of him, Brian’s hands slide up James's thighs, nails digging into the skin.

"Okay?"

James nodded, and Brian helped him lift his hips up until the head of Brian's cock was the only thing inside him.

"Q, fuck." He'd groaned as he slid back down, squeezing around Brian's cock.

He started a fast, hard rhythm, lifting himself up Q’s cock, and falling back down again, letting out little moans on every downwards thrust.

"James, baby, you look amazing."

James grinned cheekily at that, thrusting down harder and clenching his hole so Brian grunted. "Thanks, Bri.You don't look too bad yourself."

"Give a mile, get an inch." Quinn joked, grabbing the other man’s small hips and moving him faster.

James groaned, running his hands through Brian’s dark hair. He wrapped his arms around Q’s neck and buried his face in the crook of it. A sharp whine escaped his lips every time he was pulled down hard.

Murr whimpered when Brian flipped them over, pressing James’s small wrists into the bed above his head with one big hand, holding his hip with the other and fucking into him until he whined, back arching up off the bed. Brian dicked into him, over and over again, pressing his mouth into the stretch of skin below James’s chin, sucking a bruise there the size of a bottle cap.

"Bri, god, fuck me."

Brian had let out a deep chuckle then shaken his head and pressed a kiss to Murr's slack mouth. "What am I doing now, then? Baking a cake?"

"You asshole-," James said, surging up for another kiss, pulling at his wrists to get them free. Brian wouldn't let them go, though. "C'mon, then, fuck me harder, make me feel it."

Brian rolled his eyes . He took James's ips into his hands, letting his wrists go, and pulled him closer for a better angle, fucking into him, harder and faster and rougher, drinking in every little sound James let out.

He's taken his cock in his hand, jerking it to the time of Brian's thrusts, coming with a cut of whimper, screaming his pleasure.

Quinn hadn't come far behind him, spilling inside Murr with a groan into his mouth, kissing him thoroughly.

They hadn't had time for a second round after that, so James had watched from the bed as Brian showered, dressed and packed his bags, getting a kiss before Brian left.

James sighs and presses his knuckles into the biggest bruise on his belly, the one by his navel, watching the door. Brian should be home any minute now.

A key clicks into the lock and the door opens, Brian stepping inside and dropping his bags by the front door.

He spots James on the couch and gives him a smile, “Hey, babe,” and walks to where James is and drops beside him, pulling the smaller man into his lap.

"Hey, Bri," James replies.

Brian presses his thumb into a bruise on James's belly and grins. "I think these need to be redone, don't you, sweetheart?"


End file.
